Live
by br0flove
Summary: SPOILERS. Tyler's gone and Caroline is left alone. She supposes she should be used to it by now. Mentioned Forwood, hinted Klaroline. Steroline friendship. Continuation of It's A Wolf Thing.


_I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES._

* * *

"_No_, don't you _dare_ walk away from me!" Caroline twists, turning to face her boyfriend's back. He freezes. So does she. "I swear to God, Tyler, if you take _one_ more step, we are done, okay? No more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances. We are _done_." She swallows the lump in her throat and drops her arms to her sides.

Tyler's shoulders shake, and Caroline feels her lip quiver, listening to his hiccupped breathes. _Please don't walk away_, she thinks. She cannot handle losing another person in her life. She cannot lose anyone else. Tyler doesn't stay still for long, he turns his head slightly, his shoulders take one final shiver before he steps forward and stops, almost hesitating, but then he's gone.

She watches the entire time, and she does not chase him. She ignores the lump in her throat and lets herself get overwhelmed by the emotion inside of her. Her lips curl and she closes her eyes, taking in a hiccupped breath before she opens them again and steps back, falling onto her bed. She brushes her palms over her tights and looks around the room, hoping this is all a nasty dream. But it isn't.

Caroline buries her face in her hands and lets her sobs come to life, loud around the empty room.

"_And I try, so hard, and I'm never the one._"

. . .

After Bonnie's funeral, Caroline feels she didn't have enough time to greave. So, here she sits, on the ground in the woods where _she_ sacrificed twelve witches, a bottle of Jack in her hands and a face smeared in mascara.

She takes a shot for her dad, for Alaric, for Jenna and Kol (although she'll never understand why). She takes a shot for Bonnie's dad and a shot for Tyler's parents, she takes a shot for Tyler's humanity, and a shot for Stefan's. She takes a shot for herself, for twelve witches and the rest for Bonnie.

Caroline then throws the empty bottle of Jack in front of her and watches as it hits a pool of freshly fallen leaves. She watches the leaves crumble beneath the heavy glass and feels a wave of anger spread over her because the bottle didn't break - nothing seems to be going the way she wants it to lately.

Tyler came back, Tyler left. Bonnie died. Stefan's memory. Elena's guilt. Jesse drama. Every drama. God, if she had just moved away at the given opportunity. _No_. She shakes her head and frees the thought. She couldn't go with him now, not after what he's done to Tyler - he gave him back only to push him away all over again.

She screams out as she falls back and pushes her hands into leaves, crushing them in her hands and letting crisp parts fall from her fingers. "I hate you," she cries, a lump forming in her throat. "You ruin _everything_."

She hears a step behind her and shoots up, staring into the dark.

"Caroline," she hears a gentle voice and she immediately closes her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

She can hear the smile in his voice as he steps closer. "I heard you screaming," he replies, a waver of worry in his voice. The ground cracks beneath his feet as he sits beside her. She doesn't open her eyes, she merely drops her chin to her chest and heaves a deep, breathless sigh. "Are you alright?"

She smiles then, a sad smile, before her lips quiver and she's sobbing all over again.

"I hate this," she admits. "I hate being everyone's last choice. Everyone leaves me. My dad hated who I was so much that he died to avoid becoming the same monster. Tyler's hatred over Klaus, his passion for helping his wolves, his passion for _everyone_ but me, overlooks the fact that he even loves me." She snorts between sniffles. "If he even did."

A rustle starts next to her, before warm hands find hers. "Caroline," the voice whispers. "You know it's not like that." He offers the warmth in his voice, only hoping it is what she wants to hear.

She looks up into soft eyes with watered ones of her own. "Yes it is," she replies, a gentle, broken voice betraying her. "No one ever chooses me. Klaus, the one person who epically announced he'd be my last love - where is he?"

"Well -"

"Where is he, Stefan?"

Soft, green eyes glisten in sympathy. "He's not here," he says; because that is all he knows.

"No," she says. "He's not here."

"Where is he?" Stefan asks, curious.

"New Orleans. Some, taking back what is his, drama. I don't know. I don't follow Original crap anymore," she hisses.

Stefan smiles and strokes his thumb over her hand. "Let it out, Caroline. I'm here."

So she does.

. . .

He's resting in his study when she calls, his phone vibrates on the desk and sends three tubes of oil paints rolling off onto oak, wood flooring. He grins at the name flashing on his screen and picks up after a few moments, allowing her the time to wait for him.

"Sweetheart," he greets, his problems easing with the knowledge of being in her thoughts. "What drama has unfolded this time?"

There is heavy breathing for a while, and Klaus sits upright in his chair, eyes narrowing in worry before she speaks.

"I hope you're happy."

His frown deepens. "I'm sorry?"

"You should be," is the response hissed back at him. "You - you - _ugh_! You got it, okay? You ran him so far away from me that his hatred for you even overlooks any bit of emotion he's ever felt for me. You ran him out of town, you gave him back and then you ran him right back out again! What sort of sick joke is this? Why can't you just leave us alone?"

She's crying, and Klaus is more than confused.

"Caroline," he sighs, keeping his voice steady. "What happened?"

"Don't pretend to be sorry, Klaus," she spits. "Tyler's coming there and you - you're just going to ruin him even more, aren't you? You couldn't just let me be _happy_ with anyone but _you_. 'I'm going to be your last love, Caroline,'", she mimics. "Bullshit."

"_Caroline_," he growls.

"Tyler's coming for you. He hates you for killing his mom, he can't stand to be near me because of it. He ran away from me. Just like everyone else."

Her sobs echo down the phone and Klaus clenches his fist, bringing it to his mouth and biting on a knuckle. He releases his knuckle and breaths slowly. "I'm truly sorry," he tells her. "I am sorry he hurt you."

"Because you hurt him," she whispers. "You had to be the alpha."

"It is who I am, Caroline. I cannot apologize for what has already been done. I thought we had discussed this."

She sniffs down the phone, and Klaus closes his eyes.

"Bonnie died."

Klaus' eyes snap open at the news of the Bennett witch. "Bonnie?" He repeats, his voice struck with shock. "How?"

"I don't know," she cries. "She overused her magic. She brought Jeremy back, she - she _died_. Everyone's leaving me; Tyler, Bonnie, my dad. _You_. I can't be enough for anyone. I can't be the one people choose. It's so easy to walk away. Even you, who proclaimed love and _epic_ love to me, you left. _Why_? Why is it so easy to leave me?"

"Caroline," he sighs. "I did not leave you without the offer - _multiple times_ - of you coming with me. I did offer you a place alongside me. I would like nothing more for you to be my queen, but if you are not ready, then I will not rush you. But I will wait."

She sighs.

"But Tyler-"

"But nothing," he snaps. "Tyler will be a problem I can easily handle. He cannot kill me, Caroline, and I will _try_ to control whatever it is I want to do to him when I see him." He sighs. "Caroline. _Love_. I am sorry."

There is a rustle down the phone, and he hears the voice of Stefan Salvatore soothe Caroline, a gust of wind muffling his words. "Thank you," she whispers to Klaus, and he nods, although she cannot see.

Klaus looks up at the doorway of his study and motions to a confused Rebekah to wait, so she sits opposite him and crosses her legs one over the other, listening to the muffled cries of a certain baby vampire. She doesn't grin, and Klaus thanks the Gods.

"Call me when you have redeemed your control," he tells Caroline, his voice wavering with annoyance, glaring at Rebekah. "I am not happy, by the way, Caroline. For you are hurting, and I can do nothing but take the blame."

Caroline's breath hitches down the phone, but she says nothing and Klaus waits.

"Wait for me, Caroline," he sighs. "One day, I will not let you down as Tyler has. For now, live."

So she does.

* * *

**HI GAIZ. I broke my nail. I'm not actually at all sober right now. I didn't break my nail, I keep making errors in my writing, then I go and correct it.. none of this makes sense. HEY, I WROTE A STORY THAT SUCKS.**

**But it has Forewood AND Klaroline.. sorta. Klaroline hints? Caroline, don't be a bitch. Tyler sucks. He came back, screwed you, and then left. If he really loved you he wouldn't have come back. He would've told you 'Caroline, baby-g, I'm going to New Orleans, one day I will come back for you, but my destiny is to kick Klaus' butt'. And Caroline ... she would've been okay, y'know? Totes okay.**

**Now Klaus HAS to be her last love.**

**She may follow - SPOILERZ - Tyler to NOLA .. who knows? I hope she does. To save him, but then she realises he is all she wants.**

**Total hints of Steroline, (guilty pleasure, wut) I hope you liked it either way.**

**I'm not sober. I'm so sorry. PLEASE REVIEW.. I'm so embarrassed. I hope this is okay for you..**

**Love you, guys. You ROCK!**

**(I had Jack Daniels, hence the mention of Jack).**


End file.
